


Happy and Healthy

by Zalakbian



Series: Mari's Edeleth Series [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Body Image, Body Positivity, Chubby Byleth, Chubby El, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: Edelgard feels some of the strain of her new plush lifestyle, and things get heated when a disagreement breaks out over the new royal portrait.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Mari's Edeleth Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515083
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Happy and Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to right another chubby edeleth story, so I did! Fear me.
> 
> Big thanks to my pal Raeza on twitter for helping me to proofread, and suggesting the title!
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the [Edeleth Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3) I run! You can also [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01)

“Stop fidgeting, El, I’m trying to work out your hair.” Byleth complained, losing the gentle grip of Edelgard’s maple locks that they were trying to coax into the side ponytail that their wife liked so much. The Emperor of course had a slight bounce in her seat, she was excited.

“You heard what Hubert said? The unveiling is today, our first family portrait.” Edelgard sharply turned her head to look at Byleth, who inevitably yelped as all of their work was instantly lost. “Aren’t you excited, By?” Edelgard asked to her Empress' now noticeably pouty face, quickly squeaking out an apology upon realization of what she’d done.

“Yes, I’m excited, El.” Byleth happily affirmed, leaning over and planting a wet kiss on one of their wife’s adorably puffy cheeks. “But since you can’t sit still for even a minute, you’re going there loose haired.”

“Fine…” Edelgard frowned, retrieving her comb from the adjacent dressing table, she’d at least have ‘neat’ loose hair. Byleth however sat back down on the edge of their bed, the ample remains of their morning meal still at the ready, they happily resumed munching on some sweet breakfast sausages. Not to be unfair, though, the Empress soon retrieved a chair to sit across from Edelgard. The platter balanced in their lap, Byleth held out a biscuit adorned with blackberry jam for her to munch on.

“Oh! You’ve got a bit,” Byleth noticed a speck of jam stuck on the Emperor’s lips, but before they could kiss it off, Edelgard deftly licked it up, both women giggling like newlyweds once again. Edelgard put her comb down and picked another biscuit up to eat herself, though through the joy of sweets Byleth noticed that their wife seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. Edelgard was keeping one gloved hand over her tummy, while beads of sweat began to pop up on her forehead. She didn’t say anything, but Byleth could tell what the problem was.

“Why don’t you change into something looser, El?” Byleth suggested, running a finger across some of the stretched lines of their wife’s regal, crimson dress, and poking at one of the obviously straining golden buttons. “No one will give you trouble, you can just say we spilled some wine?”

Edelgard pouted and crossed her arms, unintentionally pushing her chest up more, “This is what I was drawn wearing, By, I’m not gonna change out of it.” She then took too sharp a breath, and the top left button on her dress broke out of its clasp, both lovers recoiling at the sound of snapping metal. Edelgard’s face grew a shy red as she felt a noticeable relief of tension across her chest, covering her embarrassed face while Byleth inspected the damage.

“Yeah, this isn’t gonna button up again, El.” They claimed, inspecting the broken latch on the underside of the flap. Edelgard sighed, and popped another button loose with her hand, allowing Byleth a peek at just how much their wife’s chest was being squeezed by the tight fabric, it made her own breasts feel sore empathetically.

“El…” Byleth reached over and rubbed Edelgard’s shoulder, as she thought their wife’s bowed head and sniffling was the prelude to crying. Instead, Edelgard suddenly broke out in laughter, slapping her thigh, and sustaining a tear filled laugh alongside a quickly joining in Byleth for what felt like forever, only calming down once both needed a chance to breathe.

“How come you never have issues with your clothes, By?” Edelgard jokingly questioned.

“Because I actually make regular visits to the tailor, which is where you’ll be going tomorrow, love.” Byleth matter of factly responded.

While both royals took joy in indulging, and letting themselves grow soft with peace, both knew Byleth had done so far more, only helped by being midway through term for their third child.

“Heh, I guess,” Edelgard conceded. “But… I’m sure you’ll give the poor tailor a heart attack if your chest gets any bigger!” She teased, playfully poking Byleth’s bountiful bosom, which even through the Empress’ bra and top shook like a bowl of gelatin for a good while. Not to be outdone, Byleth surprised their wife by cupping at her breasts with both hands, smiling as they rubbed through the many layers of clothing, Edelgard gasping as her tender chest was playfully massaged.

“I like these more.” The Empress claimed, scooting her chair forward to peck Edelgard’s lips. “Yours fit my hands so nicely… and they’re more sensitive.” They squeezed a bit to demonstrate, Edelgard moaned right on queue, her cheeks now turning a rosy hue.

“Byleth…” They both stood up on impulse and wrapped up in arms, instinctually indulging in each other’s lips. Kisses were abound, and Byleth let Edelgard slowly drive them toward the bed, hand gripping her luscious rear.

And then someone knocked on the bedroom door, they both groaned loudly, their time was being cut short.

“Your majesties, they’re all waiting for you downstairs!” A voice shouted through.

Edelgard saw that Byleth looked so disappointed, so she reached over to rub their cheeks together.

“Soon as we’re done, okay?” She promised, Byleth smiled and nodded. “Good, now then, can you help me pin my dress closed for the time being?”

…..  
The actual unveiling wasn’t a terribly public event, but the exhibition hall was still filled with a couple dozen people: ministers, officials and just curious citizens as the artist prepared to uncover his work. Edelgard had originally wanted to contract Bernadetta for the piece, but she was still far off in Brigid, living happily with the royal couple there. Nevertheless, in correspondence she had expressed an interest in the work, yet Edelgard felt bad asking her to make such a long trip for something so frivolous. No, they’d make do with one of the court painters, the Emperor decided.

Edelgard and Byleth sat right at the front, their children eagerly along for the ride. Jeralt was held against the Emperor’s shoulder, his curious brown eyes looking everywhere, while Byleth carried their sleepy second baby, Rosalind, in a colourful Brigidian sling. Just a minute before the event was due to start they both saw a familiar orange presence shuffle through the crowd towards the third chair next to them.

“I am sorry for arriving so late.” Freya apologized, breathing heavy as she stretched back with crossed over legs in her seat. “Hubert’s not going to make it, unfortunately.” She quickly added, wanting to get ahead of the obvious first question the royal couple were about to ask.

“He’s ok, right?” Edelgard asked, she was worried about her lifelong friend, as he and Freya had recently become parents themselves with the help of surrogate Byleth.

“Oh, Hubert is fine,” the Prime Minister asserted, turning away slightly to wipe away a slick of sweat on her forehead. “He is just… busy, very, very busy.” 

A round of applause started as the painter took his place next to the piece, all eyes front for a few gratuitous bows.

“All those present, without any further delay, the unveiling!”

The tarp was pulled away, and another round of cheering and applause ensued. Byleth smiled, they weren’t any sort of art critic, but she thought the painting was very dignified looking, all four of them were present, and everyone else seemed to enjoy it.

Well, everybody but Edelgard.

Byleth slowly stopped clapping once she noticed their wife’s confused, somewhat disgusted look, they nudged her, trying to get her attention. However, Edelgard was far too distracted by the travesty she was looking at in front of her, for one clearly apparent reason.

The Emperor in the painting was thin.

Upon closer inspection, Edelgard could tell that the same had been done to her wife as well. All’s told, the two looked no different than how they were at the end of the war, and it was quickly enraging her.

The artist eventually noticed the Emperor’s seething resentment brewing, and tugged at his own collar.

“Does something seem to be troubling you, your majesty?” He nervously asked.

At that question all mouths in the room quickly grew silent, Edelgard remaining quiet as she picked her words carefully. Eventually she handed Jeralt off to Freya to hold for the moment, wanting her hands free for the next act. Byleth grabbed her arm as she was about to stand up, shaking their head as Edelgard looked at her, but the Emperor’s mind was set.

“Yes, right, what the hell is this?” Edelgard brazenly accused, gesturing to the whole piece with an outstretched hand. No one present seemed to get the objection, so Edelgard pulled Byleth out of their seat and brought them both close to the piece, turning around to face the crowd. “This is not my wife and I!” She criticized, instructing those present to simply compare the bodies on paper to those in the flesh. Byleth partially covered her face out of embarrassment, and a new conversation was taken up by those present, but Edelgard still had her eyes solely on who she considered the main culprit.

“I was simply trying to be respectful! Paint you both in a better light!” He claimed in panic, only managing to send the Emperor even more over the edge.

She strode over and jabbed a finger in his chest, “So you think how we look is wrong?” 

“N-No, I just figured you would prefer this-”

Edelgard lightly shoved him away, she was beyond disgusted now.

“You had no right to do that without asking, there is nothing wrong with how my family looks, we’re all happy and healthy, and how dare you seem to suggest otherwise!”

She then turned on her heel to storm off, presumably back to her room, Byleth and Freya soon followed.

…..

When Byleth re-entered their chamber, she did so very quietly, door opening, closing, and locked with as little noise as possible. They saw Edelgard inspecting herself in the mirror, her outer dress fully removed, but still clad in her tights, as well as the restricting blouse and corset that made all of her outerwear still possible.

“El?” Byleth called out while still most of the room away, hoping to not startle her too badly. Edelgard did jump a little, but quickly sighed as she saw her wife approach and hug her. “You ok, sweetie?” They asked, standing there with Edelgard wrapped up tight, head resting against her shoulder.

Edelgard sighed again, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have exploded like that.” She claimed, but Byleth quickly shot her down.

“No, you’re right, and I agree with you, you’re beautiful, I’m beautiful, there’s no shame, there’s no need to change anything.”

Edelgard turned her head towards Byleth and kissed their cheek dearly, “I love you so much, By.”

“I love you too El.”

Both stood and looked at the mirror together, smiling, hands clasped, arms around each other’s back.

“We look great.” Edelgard affirmed.

“Happy and loving.” Byleth followed.

Freya was going to watch the kids while the two de-stressed, Byleth explained, so Edelgard immediately asked her wife to, “get this god accursed thing off me,” referring to the full cup corset that was all but strangling her. Untying was an arduous task however, each knot expertly done up in advance, Byleth struggled to understand how to undo the unfamiliar loops and turns which were present. Eventually after far too much time had passed, Edelgard just groaned with discomfort and asked them to stop, walking over to the drawers adjacent to the bed and grabbing the dagger kept within, the purpose was self-evident.

Edelgard breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she was cut free, doubling over with a hand bracing her torso, then giggling under an endorphin rush as Byleth helped her sit down on the end of their bed.

“Better?” Byleth asked, rubbing her wife’s now bare, soft stomach. Edelgard reached an arm around to squeeze Byleth’s hip.

“Much.”

Sitting side by side, the two turned to make out yet again, relishing in each other’s lips and bodies, breaking away occasionally to remove each other’s blouses and bras.

Byleth then cupped Edelgard’s cheek, “You still look pretty tense, El, want me to help you unwind?”

Edelgard only had to think for a moment before eagerly nodding, she would love some relief. But what Byleth did confused her for a moment, they laid out face up on the bed, head closer to her, beckoning over.

“Come sit on me, El, let me make you feel good.” Byleth instructed.

Edelgard wasted no time in peeling down her tights and underwear, her wife taking great pleasure in watching the Emperor’s soft midsection jump and jiggle with every movement. Once free of all outer apparel Edelgard practically hopped into place, positioning her now increasingly wet sex over the Empress’ mouth, and lowering down. Byleth dove in with their tongue right away, licking, lapping, gently coaxing in as they always had. Edelgard almost lost her balance from the sheer pleasure, finding stability by bracing against the nearest leverage with her hands, which just so happened to be her wife’s engorged breasts.

Byleth moaned right away at this new touch, right into Edelgard’s pussy, and the Emperor found great pleasure in encouraging her wife by continuing to massage her swollen bosom. Byleth returned the favour again with a soothing rub on their wife’s still aching tummy, slow kneading, exploring her squished down belly button and rolls, it was heaven for both. Edelgard came delicately and quickly, her pent up feelings floating away under Byleth’s tender touch, yet now she was left wanting to do the same.

“Stay still, By, I’m just going to move a bit.”

Edelgard wiggled in place, then slowly leaned over with her hands for support until she was lying atop her wife, her head now facing what Byleth was with her. Already understanding the appeal, Byleth resumed work on Edelgard’s sex, causing her to shudder momentarily as she peeled down their tights. Once Byleth was free and open, Edelgard dove her hands and tongue into their folds, feeling their head jerk up in mutual pleasure, this was what made all the annoying pageantry and politics worth it.

In the two lover’s new position, bodies pressed up tight, and grinding together relentlessly. Byleth felt as though they could feel every aspect of their wife’s body, enjoying her adorable tummy pudge, caressing her soft, sloping curves, and taking her in akin to a weighted blanket. Edelgard for her part simply loved to experience every doughy aspect of Byleth’s form, full cheeks to wide, experienced hips, and being atop them like this gave ample access to appreciate it all.

Once all climaxes were happily reached, Edelgard carefully rolled off her wife, rubbing her tender neck while Byleth slowly turned around and crawled toward the headboard in order to join her. Byleth kissed Edelgard’s cheek and the two turned on their side in order to cuddle face to face. Smiles were had, and Edelgard was about to speak up, but yet another knocking drew them both out of bliss.

“Um, ladies? I am afraid that I am greatly losing control of the situation, please help!” Freya pleaded through the locked door.

Byleth snickered, “Duty calls,” she joked.

Edelgard just groaned, replying, “Just once, I’d like to be uninterrupted while trying to make love with my wife.”

The Empress let go, and bounced out of bed, throwing on whatever loose garments were available.

“I’ll handle this, just sit pretty, I’m not done with you yet.”

Before they could open the door, Edelgard reiterated one very important fact.

“I love you, By.”

“Love you too, El.”


End file.
